As the demand for automobile fuel efficiency increases, the demand increases for automobiles that are at least partly driven by an electric motor. Such vehicles include electric motor vehicles that are powered by a battery, parallel hybrid vehicles that use an internal combustion engine in tandem with an electric motor, and serial hybrid vehicles that use a battery-powered electric motor and a secondary power source (e.g., a fuel cell) to recharge the battery.
One feature of these fuel efficient automobiles, which is commonly utilized to assist with batter charging, is regenerative braking. In regenerative braking, the electric motor applies resistance to the drive train to slow the rotation of one or more wheels. The energy from the rotation of the one or more wheels turns a motor that can charge the battery.
In a typical situation, braking in a hybrid vehicle is accomplished with a combination of braking systems. For example, braking is accomplished with a friction braking system and an electro-mechanical braking system that at least partially utilizes the regenerative braking system. When combining these two systems, vehicle stability is desirable while maximizing the amount of recaptured kinetic energy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems for modifying brake distribution in a regenerative braking system. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods for modifying brake distribution in a regenerative braking system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.